Heroes Never Rest
by eagledog3862
Summary: As if beating Kronos wan't enough, Percy now has to deal with a strange new arrival, a demigod who is way out of the ordinary. Oh, wait, let's not forget the psycho in the phone booth, the bad dream, and that pesky second prophecy still looming. This little adventure was going to be just dandy. Between PJO and HO for Percy. Between Amy and Rory's deaths, and Clara's arrival.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Percy bolted upright in bed, sweat running down his face and chest. The dream, it didn't bode well. The monster, was too terrible. It couldn't exist, it wasn't in any myth. It just wasn't possible, even in myth stone didn't move like that. He couldn't fall back asleep and instead focused on preparing for the day ahead.  
The flashes were getting brighter, and the warning sounds getting even more cacophonous. He raced from control panel to control panel as the vehicle sped out of control closer and closer to the wormhole. "No! No! No! This isn't right, there can't be a wormhole within the vortex!" Still the TARDIS moved ever closer to the wormhole before finally falling inside. The Doctor was thrown to the wall, falling unconscious as the screen lit up with a trajectory on a point just off Long Island Sound in America, on Earth.  
Percy was finishing breakfast when Annabeth slid in next to him. "Good morning, Sea-weed brain." Percy simply answered "Morning,"  
"What's got you so down this morning?"  
"A dream, a nasty one."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Not really, it wasn't my favorite experience and I'd prefer to not relive it."  
"Fine, suit yourself. But you'd better be ready for Capture the flag tomorrow." She emphasized with a finger stab in his direction.  
"I will be wise-girl."  
Percy's dream did not bode well; it was really worrying him. So he did the only logical thing he could think of: train. He spent two hours in non-stop training at the arena, destroying dummy after dummy. Flashes of his dream stopping him mid-swing, as the face appeared on the dummy. He didn't stop until the sound started up in the distance getting louder gradually. A low metallic whine, that was growing in volume as a trail of smoke appeared in the air behind... A blue box? Percy couldn't believe his eyes, until the box crashed in front of him knocking him into the stands.  
The Doctor opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times and stretching his neck and arms. His body ached and his lungs were filling with smoke, but he pulled himself up and hurried toward the console. The scanner showed that he was on Earth, 21st century. He stopped, his two hearts falling a little as he thought of the people that he knew there, good friends, old friends. He moved on working his way toward the door, throwing it open and stepping outside; only to be greeted by the edge of a sword.

Chapter 1  
Percy held the blade steady as the 30 something year old man, who happened to be wearing a tattered white shirt, suspenders and a red bowtie threw his arms up and cringed with his fingers. "Swords, don't like swords; hurt too many people, possibly kill them. Nastier than guns, but also less deadly." the words came out almost too fast for Percy to process, causing him to pull back a little and drop his sword toward the ground. "Ah good, the 15 year old lowers the bronze sword pointed at my neck, that's very good, yes, very good. Now who are you? And who on Earth gave you that weapon?" the word weapon came out of his mouth like a deadly poison, or nasty food. Percy had never seen anyone so completely bonkers in his entire life. "Who am I? Who are you? You think you can just crash inside Camp Half-Blood whenever you feel like it, it just isn't possible! Are you even human?"  
"Who am I: The Doctor, just the doctor. I can crash anywhere I please at anytime I please because I'm the last of the time-lords thank you very much. And no I'm not technically mortal by your standards, I mean I'm mortal. I die, but I come back as someone new each time; you don't. This is my 11th form."  
Percy nearly overloaded from the amount of information thrown in his face within the short amount of time the Doctor had responded in. He was still dumbstruck when the other campers started to show up in droves, Annabeth was the first to arrive. Dagger drawn, Annabeth hurried to Percy's side; The Doctor flinched "More teenagers with sharp weapons? Really?!"  
"Who are you?" Annabeth was new to the party, so the question made sense to her.  
"What do you mean, I already told your friend here: I'm the Doctor."  
"Doctor of what? Doctor Who?"  
"Just the Doctor, no Who; and my only degree is in cheese."  
"What? Cheese?"  
"Yes, that's right cheese; Now if you don't mind please lower that dagger!"  
"No, I still don't know enough about you to lower my dagger."  
"Fine, hate to do this..."  
The Doctor dodged sideways, Percy's direction. Percy was still trying to process everything the Doctor had said, and wasn't really paying attention. "Percy!" Annabeth called as the Doctor slipped back inside the TARDIS. Too late Percy reached out to grab the Doctor, but the door was already closed. Percy slammed at the door, stabbed at it; but nothing even scratched it.  
Percy and Annabeth walked towards the growing crowd of Demi-Gods at the other end of the Arena, Annabeth was furious.  
"Percy! What was that?! You let him get away!"  
"Sorry! I was still trying to process all the crap he spewed about himself."  
"What crap?"  
"That he was: The Doctor, an alien with two hearts who was immortal but wasn't."

"I'm serious Annabeth, that's what he told me!"  
"Fine sea-weed brain, but that still doesn't explain why he was able to land inside the boundaries of camp Half-Blood without permission."  
"I know, It doesn't make sense. But neither does he."  
Chiron was moving out of the crowd toward Percy and Annabeth. Anxious faces peered out toward the strange blue box, which still had a little smoke pouring out of a crack in one of the windows. The Arena was cracked and broken around the box, with dirt kicked up all around. The training dummies that Percy hadn't yet finished off were strewn around the stands. Campers looked on in awe, all that is except the children of Morpheus.  
The Doctor slumped against the door for a moment, this was not good. He was not on the Earth he usually visited, then again he was in America. That aside, kids with swords weren't usual so far as he knew. This time he noticed that the scanner was going haywire, and the TARDIS was worse off than he thought. Almost like it had punched through an energy shield of some kind. His screwdriver was out in a flash, the high pitch whine cutting through the air as he assessed the damage to his companion. Click, the three prongs opened and the doctor checked the reading; "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. You have been doing some hard-work old girl. You dried up the swimming pool! I probably ought to get back out there while you fix yourself up, a quick hop into the future, some new clothes and we're back in business!"  
The Doctor flicked, flipped, spun, and tweaked the numerous switches and dials all around the TARDIS console. Finally, the familiar whooshing noise began and the doctor raced for the closet. Flinging clothes aside, he grabbed a new bow-tie as well as his usual ensemble. Black Jeans, combat boots, a tan striped shirt, suspenders, tweed coat, and of course the bow-tie. Because bow-ties are cool. He also made sure to grab a fez just in case, he tucked it in his coat pocket and made for the door.  
A loud whooshing noise started to carry across the arena emanating from the "TARDIS" as the Doctor called it. Percy and the other campers watched in disbelief as the box faded from their view. Percy raced back over in search of the box, and found that it had completely vanished. A meeting was held in the big house for all the Cabin heads, Chiron wanted this situation to be discussed among the cabin leaders and Percy wasn't going to argue.  
"Percy, if you would be so kind as to tell us about this strange character that appeared; you are after all the one who has had the most experience with him." Percy could tell Chiron was ready for the explanation as well as the others. Percy recounted his tale detail for detail, Annabeth picking up where he was still trying to figure out what the mystery man had said. Throughout this Chiron's frown deepened even further.  
"Percy, I don't think you realize the gravity of this situation. I'm sorry I've had to keep yet another thing from you, but as a matter of fact there are other forms of life besides the ones here on Earth. Some are powerful and dangerous beyond belief, from time to time your parents the Olympians have had to fight these aliens, forcing them from the planet..."  
"...Really?! Again Chiron, you keep this stuff from us! This seems pretty important!"  
"Percy, they've never actually interfered with events here on Earth; but..."  
Percy stood and left the room, slamming the door behind himself. He stalked toward cabin 3. Seriously Chiron, this is ridiculous! Not telling us that there's a whole universe filled with threats to everybody on this planet! And he waits until an alien crash lands in side the camp boundaries to infor...  
Percy lost his train of thought as Annabeth walked in. "Percy, you can't just storm out on Chiron like that. I don't like the way he broke the news to us either, but you can't blame him."  
"I know, it's just so hard to hear of a new threat every time we talk to Chiron. As it is we have the second Great Prophecy to worry about, and we have no idea when it will occur!"  
"Percy, I know. But from what Chiron told us, the Doctor doesn't seem evil."  
"You know Wise-girl, you're right. Maybe this is a good thing; if the first alien we encountered is a good one, then we must be off to an easy start!"  
"Shut up and kiss me sea-weed brain."

Chapter 2

Alex crested the hill overlooking camp Half-Blood, he gripped the hilt of his sword even harder; and took a step past the large pine tree. Five years of surviving on his own, and he had finally made the decision to travel to camp Half-Blood. He walked down the hill. He started to recall the path that had led him here: It all began on December 21st five years ago, the night his family died.  
Alex had loved his family, his father, his mother, his younger brother, and his dog. They were the center of his universe, firm believers in their religion. Five years ago, a lone demi-god working for Kronos had tracked him there. At the time Alex had no knowledge that he was a demi-god. The other one was here to recruit him, Alex had just scoffed and walked away.  
That night, he woke to a scream from his parent's bedroom; he raced into the hallway, glancing toward's his brother's room. His brother... He turned away and ran toward the room the screams had emanated from. He arrived just in time to watch as the same teenager from earlier that day dropped from the window two stories up, and ran away unscathed. He turned away from his parent's room, from his brother's, from his puppy. He knelt and cried. The images forever burned into his mind, but that wasn't the end. That murderer would pay, and the traditional justice system would never find him.  
Alex knew that he would be blamed for the murders considering all evidence pointed to him alone. He packed supplies, food, water, books, clothes, a blanket; loaded them in a backpack. Threw in a laptop and an IPad, and left never to return. He disappeared, his friends never saw him again; the news reported a triple homicide, and possible kidnapping with a reward for Alex if he were to be found. As Alex left his home town, he was lost as to what to do, and how to pay for anything. His mother wasn't.  
"New camper!"  
The yell echoed through camp pulling Percy away from Annabeth, their kiss only lasted near a minute, but had felt much, much longer. They both got up, and exited the cabin together drawing snickers and eye-rolls from many of the campers.  
They walked toward the lone figure descending Half-Blood Hill, his features taking shape. His dark brown hair framed a pale white face, with dark gray eyes. He wore a too small leather jacket, and old ill-fitting jeans. He looked rather un-intimidating, until Percy noticed the Katana strapped to his waist. Not a traditional Greek weapon, the Katana could be used much more effectively when in the hands of a true master.  
His haggard look, and shaggy hair only added to the image of this stranger as a wandering warrior, coincidentally appearing within an hour of the Doctor's appearance; Percy was on edge. The boy was Percy's age but his face and mannerisms looked so care worn, the teenager could have been double or triple Percy's age.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Alex Westhand." the gruff monotone suited his appearance, but sounded forced.  
"Where are you from?"  
"..." the silence of Alex began to grate on Percy  
"I need to know where you're from Alex."  
"No, you don't, and frankly at this point I could say I'm from most countries around the world and speak the truth."  
"Fine, next question. Do you know your Godly parent?"  
"Yes, my mother is Athena."  
Annabeth cut in "What do you mean mother, Athena is wise and powerful, and caring as well!"  
"I take it you're my sister Annabeth, head of Athena cabin. Mother told me about you, said you wouldn't like me at all."  
Annabeth was fuming, how could Athena tell this, this boy about her; but refuse to tell her about him!  
"Ooookay, let's continue. Alex, I'll take you on you're orientation tour. Usually Annabeth would, but I think it'll be smarter if I do."  
Alex was only mildly impressed with what surrounded him, he finally realized why Athena had watched over him so closely; he was the new Daedalus. The tech he worked on in his spare time was what Annabeth found revolutionary, Daedalus' laptop was filled with designs he had improved or scrapped over time. His secrets would remain with him, until the time was right.  
The first day passed quickly, and Alex found himself in the furthest bunk from Annabeth, he learned of Capture the Flag the next evening.  
Sleep closed around Alex, and with it dreams. He was on his flight to Tokyo, his mother had provided the tickets as well as plenty of extra cash. Alex was here to study under the last few masters of the samurai way. His Sensei taught him the code of Bushido, and the proper forms of dueling. His training culminated with the creation of his own Katana, forged and reforged. The distinct curve of the blade shown through, and the color was a swirl of silver and black. An alloy Alex had developed from Celestial bronze, Imperial gold, steel, and a small amount of stygian Iron.  
He developed the alloy through magic and molecular reconfiguration combining together the four immensely powerful metals on a subatomic level. He worked the forge for an entire day, building and rebuilding his master-work. Finally the blade was done, and the hilt was to be added. Built from the strong wood of an oak, he carved a bald eagle into one side, and the Bushido code in perfect Japanese on the other. The binding was a dark red silk that complimented the bronze sword guard and pommel.  
As he got dressed the next morning, he contemplated how best to underplay his abilities, he'd use the katana but would not showcase his proficiency. He'd have to claim he found it, not that he forged it. His combat skills could be no more than entry camper level. This could be difficult...  
Alex's thoughts were interrupted by a loud whooshing/wheezing noise, and the sound of the alam being raised. Alex burst out of the cabin katana in one hand, shirt in the other. He threw his shirt on ignoring the stares from most of Aphrodite cabin. He turned toward the majority of campers, and noticed a blue box in the middle of camp. "Police Public Call Box," that's what the box had written on a sign along the top.  
The Doctor raced toward the door, swinging it open he burst out. "Hello Long Island!" The Doctor gulped as the spear gently touched his throat, and the other one his stomach, and another at his arm. "Well, this is interesting, exactly where we were last time." The spears pulled back, and the doctor stepped forward straightening his bow-tie and fez.  
A scream split through the air, and all heads turned toward the Aphrodite campers. "What in the name of fashion is that mad-man wearing!" The Ares cabin had to use all of their members to physically restrict the Aphrodite campers from getting near the doctor, it was turning into a serious battle. For the Aphrodite campers fashion had to be avenged, and for everyone else the Doctor needed to be kept alive.  
The Doctor cringed and moved quickly shielded by a procession of Ares campers. He was led toward the big blue house, and as he glanced at the campers he noticed one... "Stop! You there, you're coming inside too!" Alex's shock was visible to every camper. The Doctor knew the mark of a weary traveller when he saw one, he could also see the danger flowing from the boy. He had to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Big House Chiron and the other cabin heads were staring silently at the Doctor and Alex. The Doctor was mumbling to himself and jumping around the room sporadically, admiring and commenting on everything he saw. Alex sat quietly in one of the chairs waiting.  
"Okay, Doctor, would you please explain who you are and what you're doing here." Chiron commanded.  
"Ah, you see I'm a time-lord from the planet Gallifrey, I have two hearts a box that can travel through all of time and space, I'm 900 years old, I'm in the wrong dimension, my TARDIS needs repairs, you're a centaur!" The Doctor spit out the statement in 5 seconds flat.  
"What, can't keep up?" The Doctor asked quizzically.  
"Why did you bring me in here?" Alex was starting to worry about this man. He was worried he'd have to reveal what the last five years had been for him.  
"You look like what I feel like." The Doctor was searching Alex's face for some kind of emotion, his screwdriver clicked open. "Now that is interesting Alex, you've been around."  
Alex worked to keep from betraying any emotion.  
"Doctor, why are you here?" Chiron interrupted the rapport.  
"Honestly, don't quite know. Vortex opened a wormhole grabbed me, spit me out here."  
"Vortex, in space?"  
"No, no, no, the time vortex!"  
"The what vortex?" Annabeth chimed in with exasperation.  
"The power source slash tunnely thingy mabob that lets me travel through space and time of course!"  
Annabeth just kept staring at the Doctor with a mixture of exasperation and admiration on her face.  
"So, do you have any problems need solving?" The Doctor was still willing to help the kids, even with their wanton sword use.  
"So far as I know, we do not have anything that a time-lord can help us with, unless you can decipher dreams or prophecies." Percy was starting to like this guy strange as he was.  
"Well, can't say I'm too good at it, but I could try."  
"Okay, I had a dream last night that I was being chased by something, I couldn't see what it was. But it shouldn't have been able to move, it was made of stone.  
The Doctor froze, he was hoping beyond hope that Percy hadn't dreamt what the Doctor thought he dreamt. But the description meant one thing...

...Angels.


	3. Notes on the Story so Far

**A couple of minor notes**

Alex Westhand is my own character,

I'm thinking of adding in more than Doctor Who, tell me if you like the idea,

or not.

The first chapter was written a long time ago, so I'm going to have to regain my train of thought, so it could be some time before the story gets really interesting.

Thanks for reading!

p.s. Make sure to tell me what you like and don't like so I can make changes!


	4. Chapter 3

The Doctor stood still, trying not to display his fear at what Percy had just revealed. The pain at the loss of his most recent companions came back with a burning that hit both of his hearts.  
"You were dreaming about Weeping Angels." The Doctor stated, his sadness and weariness seeping into his voice.  
"Weeping what?" Annabeth wasn't exactly sure of this man's sanity one way or the other, but this was ridiculous.  
"Aliens made of stone that take the form of statues, usually angels. They only move when you're not looking, and will either transport you through time feeding off of the energy of the life you would have lived. Or..."  
"Or what?" Percy did not like the description of these angels at all.  
"They kill you immediately."

Alex leaned back against the wall, he'd prepared for a lot. Aliens weren't on the list. He glanced at his sword, maybe it would work on these "Weeping Angels" as they seemed to be named. He figured he'd faced the worst that could be thrown at him any way. His mind slipped away to memories, to her. He snapped back to the conversation at hand, something about images of angels becoming angels. These monsters sounded just dandy.  
Percy closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, he'd had bad dreams, but this one had to have been in the top ten worse. It had led directly to the reveal of indestructible and unstoppable monsters that were bent on absorbing the potential something or other. He couldn't figure out half of what the Doctor was saying, but it didn't matter. He already had a new great prophecy to worry about, and now... Could oracles even predict alien invasions? His whole world was falling apart. He just hoped he and his friends would make it out alive.


	5. Chapter 4

***Sorry this chapter and the last are slow, I'm still trying to figure a lot of the story out. Luckily the next chapter will be the Capture the Flag game, and we'll get a taste of some minor action as well as a further glimpse at who the heck Alex is.***

* * *

It took a few days for anyone to really figure out what was happening or how to fix it, they didn't have much information to go on. The Doctor knew everything about the angels, except what they were doing there, or where they were, what they wanted, how they got there, etc. Alex kept to himself but was watched carefully by both Annabeth and Percy, they didn't trust him especially with the attention the Doctor payed to him.

Capture the flag was postponed for another week thanks to the Doctor's arrival, he had to be safely quarantined away from the Aphrodite campers or else who knew what would happen. The Doctor would have liked to sleep on the TARDIS, but that wouldn't be possible for another week at least. Falling through a wormhole inside the Time Vortex couldn't have been good on her. He sat back in his chair at the big house trying to figure out anything about Percy's dream. He had readily accepted the idea of premonitions and oracles, and centaurs out of necessity, but he still had his doubts.

He was worried about the one boy, Alex. He seemed...dangerous? No, broken and rebuilt was how the Doctor would classify him. He recognized that whatever drove the young man, it kept him sealed up and empty. He'd buried whatever it was that had caused him so much pain, and occasionally the Doctor could see it flash to his exterior. He'd seen enough people who blamed themselves for the death of their family or friends, and that is exactly what Alex was trying to bury.

The Doctor sadly drifted to thoughts of his family, and friends. They were gone all of them, some had been sent to a living h#ll because of him. Always because of him. He stood up quickly dropping those thoughts back into the chair, and rushed to do something useful with himself, in this case it would be helping out with Capture the Flag.


	6. Chapter 5

Alex could hear the Doctor shouting from the main complex, but all he could think about was the group of Angels currently surrounding him. He slowly rotated keeping them all in sight. He could hear the Doctor getting closer, now was his chance. He leapt forward decapitating the nearest angel and continuing into a full sweep removing several heads and limbs from the remaining creatures. He quickly worked to finish them off, they each turned to dust before swirling toward and being absorbed by the blade.

The Doctor arrived in the clearing to see Alex standing alone with his sword drawn. Alex was listening intently, he had the look of a hunter searching for his next prey.  
"Alex, we need to get back to the camp! It's not safe out here!"  
Alex backed towards me keeping his eyes on the forest.  
"Let's go," He replied curtly.

It took them a while to get back to the others, everyone was congregated in the center of the camp. They had lights trained on the forest, and were waiting for an imminent attack. Alex and the Doctor stepped slowly from the forest double checking everything around them before joining with the rest of the group.

"How many do you think there are?" Percy asked the Doctor.  
"Could be anywhere between 10 to 100."  
"Do you know how they got here?"  
"My best guess, is that they fell through a crack in the fabric of my reality at one point or another. Then they managed to fall into yours."  
"So, you're not from this reality?"  
"Not remotely I'm afraid, and once my TARDIS fixes itself up I'll be on my merry way."  
"How do we stop these things? Besides quantum locking anyway?"  
"You don't, unless you have a crack in the fabric of your reality."  
"What should we do?"  
"Get some rest, leave a group on guard duty."

The crowd dispersed towards their cabins, Percy and Annabeth volunteered for first watch. Alex didn't make his way back to the Athena cabin, but instead decided to figure out how many angels the camp was up against. He pulled out his modified iPad and used it to scan the essence of the angels trapped within his sword. He set up a quick scan of the surrounding forest. It was so muddled with different creatures the scan could only narrow it down to about 50 to 60 angels hidden in the woods, many moving quickly towards the camp.

The Doctor watched carefully as Alex used the iPad to scan his sword and the woods. It didn't bode well that Alex scanned his sword first. The Doctor leveled his screwdriver toward Alex's sword. After a momentary buzz the prongs popped open and he checked the readings. He went pale as he saw traces of angel, celestial bronze, consecrated gold, stygian iron, and...vampire? He wasn't sure what the sword did exactly, but it had somehow absorbed at least one Weeping Angel.


	7. Chapter 6

***Sorry it has taken so long, but I've been rather busy. Plus I lost focus for a little while. Sorry it's small, but I like to give the story in interesting bits, I think we're building towards the end soon. If you want more stories about Alex Westhand leave a review or PM me, if you have any other stories you want me to do, same thing.***

* * *

Percy didn't react as quickly as he should have. The Doctor was in the forest before he'd even processed the movement.  
"Annabeth!"  
Percy wasn't sure what to do about this, stay on watch or chase after the Doctor and Alex.  
"What is it Percy?" Annabeth was exasperated  
"The Doctor just took off into the woods again."  
"We can't do anything about that, our job is to protect the camp from these things."  
"I guess, but it feels selfish to let him run in there alone."  
"If anybody will be okay out there it's him Percy."  
"I guess you're right..." Percy trailed off.

Alex was moving quietly, he wasn't wearing any armor, but that wouldn't have an effect if he got caught by the Angels. He listened intently for the faint sliding noise that signaled a nearby Angel. He drew his sword quietly and whipped around bring the sword with him. His arc sliced straight through the center of the Angel, it exploded and swirled into the sword.

The Doctor heard the scraping noise of metal on stone and recognized it as Alex's sword. He sprinted in that direction, he kept checking and double checking his screwdriver for any sign of an Angel. He could see Alex up ahead in the clearing, it took him only a moment more to notice the swirling cloud of stone particles being absorbed by the sword. The Doctor froze in fascination and fear, he didn't like weapons, or killing. But that thing was able to destroy some of the most dangerous beings in the universe with ease, and that helped people. The less Angels there were in the universe, the better off the universe was right?

Alex could sense the Doctor standing at the opposite end of the clearing, he also noticed the four different Angels moving in behind him. Alex raced toward the Doctor who started to flail and throw his arms up blathering about friendliness. The Doctor blinked twice when he noticed how close the Angels had been to getting him, he had been to busy thinking, it nearly cost him.

"Why are the Angels here?" Alex asked no one in particular.  
"I think I know." The Doctor had finally figured it out.


End file.
